mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn's Enemy
Burn was sent to kill an extremely powerful Dark Jedi in Dooku's group of them. He was part of a specific sect of the group known as the Command Denomination which had a lot of authority over other Dark Jedi serving Dooku and the CIS army. They were some of the best leaders and few of them remained. Burn's ship arrives in conflicted territory Burn walked past many dead clone corpses and some dead droid bodies and Nemodian guards, sensing no life in the organics. Ensuing situation Burn had landed on a circle platform on a bridge connecting to a small raised house that resembled the ones Wookie's made almost exactly. Burn entered and defeated the droids that fought him. The powerful Dark Jedi Dink-ann was commanding a droid who appeared to be an officer leading tanks and infantry somewhere on the planet to Burn. Dink-ann turned off his holo and violently hacked at Burn, which Burn deflected. Dink-ann had careful foot work and his style which was Makashii mixed with some other variants (mixed had been seen used by Luke Skywalker). Burn force pushed the Dark Jedi out the other side to injure him. Burn ran over to finish it but Dink-ann rose quickly, not expected by Burn. Reinforcement Rocket Droids attacked Burn and Dink-ann fled the distracted Burn. Burn finished the droids but saw Dink-ann about to escape in a shuttle. Burn force gripped Drink-ann and attempted to force choke him but more rocket droids came and broke his concentration (this is possible known by when Kenobi was choked by Maul in the Clone Wars show and a clone saved him, and by reading Force Choke on Wookiepedia). Burn defeated the droids but turned around and Force choked Dink-ann again but was force pushed off. Burn tried to force push Dink-ann but the force push was met by Dink-ann's own (Kenobi and Anakin did this in Episode 3) and they went flying back. Dink-ann now was filled with rage and wanted nothing more than Burn dead. Burn let out a quick force crush but this only injured Dink-ann seriously (seen when Windu crushed Grievous, it was a fast non-focused attack and was not able to do major damage). Dink-ann tried to force crush Burn but Burn saw Dink-ann raise his hand in fury and Burn grabbed on the edge with his hands and moved the rest of his body off out of the sight of Dink-ann. Burn jumped up and force gripped Dink-ann, trying to keep him back but Dink-ann struggled like Malgus to advance and locked Lightsabers with Burn. Burn swung as Dink-ann who jumped over the blade, taking this move from fighting against the acrobatic Ventress. Burn turned around to attack Dink-ann but the Dark Jedi force pushed Burn away quickly. Burn started to rise but saw Dink-ann concentrating an expecting another force crush attempt performed his same counter. Dink-ann instead used Deadly Sight to destroy multiple objects. Burn saw this and jumped back up and force sped past Dink-ann who tried to swing at him. Dink-ann chased. Burn fled, knowing he could not face them for long if they were able to activate this power with focusing enough again. Burn's ship was pushed off with the Force (this power is not too uncommon and does not take Starkiller bringing down the Destroyer power, as Savage simply did this to a minor shuttle brought by Kenobi in the Clone Wars show and Yoda even in old age with lack of training as he was in exile lifted an X-wing- it appears bigger things require more power sometimes- Yoda's statement size matters not may simply mean that a mental block is placed because people think it is impossible to life heavier things and albeit don't put enough power/actually try or it can simply be contradicted works). Burn was angered but could not tell the damage too much yet. Dink-ann force gripped him but Burn struggled out of the grip, pulling onto a tree and dragging himself away (locks with the force can be broke, as Malgus's lock of the ship broke in SWTOR Deceived). Dink-ann got out a Sith artifact and activated it, it was a powerful item with the force imbued in it. The item had to power of Enhance Force Sensitivity (you can look this power up online and will be provided with sources). The power was too strong to be used at once without proper technology to contain it's force powers or ability to use it and exploded in a massive blast (seen in SWTOR inquisitor line, force powers too strong to be handled causing explosions- near the end, or at least lore of it being able to happen) that pushed the Duo back. Burn, having more endurance slightly, got up and crawled away with his concentration all messed up from pain and not thinking about taking out Dink-ann and then he fell unconscious. Dink-ann tried to hold on but the pain caused him to let go and he dropped but used the force to make his fall not harm him (seen in the EU in several novels). Chase and aftermath Burn awoke and used the force to get a sense of where Dink-ann went by touching the house and getting visions of them running off into more Verdan areas of the planet. Burn learned from the death of Bruu Jun-Fan that fighting dark side users in unarmed combat was not a great way to fight, even if you think they would easily be beat by you. Burn explored the area and only saw a person in normal clothes pass. Burn thought about asking them if they saw Dink-ann but they ran away. Burn had failed to sense it was Dink-ann under there, as Vader had failed to sense Boba Fett in disguise in Star Wars: Blood Ties. Burn thought this was suspicious so gave chase and then saw their face and discovered it was his enemy. Burn force pushed them down and force leaped onto a tree and had extreme difficulty trying to climb other trees he jumped to trying to escape. Dink-ann chased him, using deadly sight and the force to destroy trees trying to kill Burn. Burn eventually made it to his ship, which had a blaster split in half. Burn only noticed this in his confusion and took off, not noticing the leak. Burn scanned for problems (a scanner for problems is found in SW rebels) and found the leak. Some territory had been claimed by the CIS, some reclaimed. Burn suspected some of the territory he worked to break free had been recaptured, and now placed under heavier defenses but did not want to bother trying to find out. Burn landed on Affa where the CIS had been poking around with scouts for repairs. Burn had been given money for the mission incase he needed it (seen when Obi-Wan buys a drink and Jinn tries to buy from the junk dealer Watto) and used it to pay for repairs. Some ships from a company on Anic were docked in the spaceport, the pilots trying to recruit workers. Burn paid for a motel room to rest for a few days where he also looked up any discussion about the CIS and found some forums complaining about Dink-ann trying to swat the citizens to form militias to resist the Republic and how some were joining on Asamin. Republic ARCs had been sent but were not heard from after that. Burn headed over to Asamin, to confront the foe, not sure how he would. End Next Burn's 2.